<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Eyes by the4077s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512080">Ocean Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4077s/pseuds/the4077s'>the4077s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Canon, Post-War, Slash, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the4077s/pseuds/the4077s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't expect to see you ever again."<br/>"Neither did I." </p><p>Charles/Hawkeye pairing,, post war fic :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is going to a WIP! But it will definitely be completed.<br/>It's a relatively slow burn?? Five chapters long.<br/>Enjoy! ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benjamin 'Franklin' Pierce scuffed his shoes, hands deep in pockets as he walked down the pathway to his front door.</p><p>It had been three years since the Korean War ended, and things for the most part had returned to normal. Hawkeye had returned to work in his father's clinic, he made weekly calls to those he had met at the 4077th M*A*S*H.</p><p>Radar's farm was coming along and he'd married Patty Haven not long after he was discharged from the army. <br/>
Hawkeye knew it was good. A war zone was no kind of place for a kid like that.</p><p>Colonel Potter was enjoying his retirement with Mildred, every call Sherman would dote about his grandchildren.<br/>
That was good too. The man had been through three wars and deserved retirement. Hawkeye barely survived with his sanity intact from just one.</p><p>Klinger was raising a baby with Soon-Lee back in Toledo. <br/>
Hawkeye smiled to himself as he slid the key in the door, rattling the lock to open it. Klinger, finally back in Toledo. That was when you knew the war was over.</p><p>And Beej...well, he was where he wanted to be for as long as Hawkeye had known him. Back home with Peg and Erin. </p><p>He missed his best friend. They kept in touch every few weeks, talked over the phone but as soon as Hawkeye heard Erin shriek or Peg move the cutlery he knew it was time to hang up. </p><p>Margaret was still in the army, but that was to be expected. Hawkeye recalled as he hung up his coat and poured himself a coffee the kiss he and Margaret had shared just before she left. He'd always liked her, but it the kiss was more of an impulse rather than an admission of feelings. It was a declaration of relief that the harrowing ordeal of war was over.<br/>
 <br/>
As for Charles, well, Hawkeye had no idea what had become of the Bostonian aristocrat. It was to be expected. He hadn't at all been surprised when Winchester did not keep in touch. By now he'd be Head of Thoracic Surgery in Boston General, mingling with the high society. He'd probably forgotten all about Hawkeye and Korea by now, which Hawkeye couldn't blame. If he could he'd want to forget Korea too, except he wasn't wealthy enough to drown his memories in fine wine, Cuban cigars and silk sheets.</p><p>They'd always shared a somewhat complicated relationship, yet they grew close as friends nevertheless and now the feeling Hawkeye got when he thought of Charles was undeniably soft and longing. </p><p>Hawk hated to admit it, but it hurt when Charles never called or sent a letter. He had his address. Even if he didn't, Crabapple Cove was a small town. If he wanted to Charles would have contacted him by now. </p><p>But it was three years gone now. The hurt was dulled down to a mere pang and Hawkeye suppressed it. He would not see Charles again and he just had to accept that. They both were civilians now, not colleagues. They were from a different class all together. There would be no way they'd ever meet again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the phone rang, Hawkeye was fast asleep on the sofa. He rolled over and groaned, willing for silence but it never came. </p><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hawkeye sighed, standing up sleepily and making his way to the telephone. </p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Is this Benjamin Franklin Pierce?" A man's voice was heard from the other side of the line. It had a distinct accent, a little like Charles's but much less prominent.</p><p>"Speaking. Who's this?" </p><p>"My name is Mr Andrews. I apologise for the late call sir, but it must be done. I heard that you belonged as a surgeon to a MASH unit in Korea. Is this true?" </p><p>"Yeah, that's right. The 4077th." </p><p>"Thank you for your service. I am a journalist for the Boston Globe, you worked with Dr Winchester, did you not?" </p><p>Hawkeye's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, that's right." </p><p>"Dr Winchester has told me much about his colleagues, especially you. He is well known around here, Head of Thoracic Surgery, you know." </p><p>"I'm not surprised. Is there any point to this call or did you just want to wake me for the fun of it?" </p><p>"I would like to offer an interview. We are most interested in the way MASH units worked in wartime, and so are the public. I'll write you a cheque of five hundred dollars should you accept, and once it's published in our paper another five hundred." </p><p>"Don't bother, I really could not accept this generous offer mainly because I absolutely detest any thought of recalling Korea. It's been three years and my mind is almost washed clean of it." </p><p>"Oh, but you have not heard the other part of the offer, Dr Pierce. You shall be offered an all expense paid plane ride here, a five night stay in one of Boston's most prestigious hotels." </p><p>"I really don't think--" </p><p>"So you accept?" </p><p>"Tell me this, Mr Andrews. Or whatever your name is. Why should I drop everything in Crabapple Cove just for an interview with you? Especially on the topic of one of the most regrettable experiences of my life?" </p><p>"You'll be paid handsomely. You'll get the recognition you so rightfully deserve." </p><p>"I'm not looking for fame..."</p><p>"And you'll be in Boston."</p><p>"Oh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkeye threw the final item of clothing in his suitcase. </p><p>He couldn't believe he was actually going to Boston, much less for an interview. About Korea. </p><p>And he was leaving today. </p><p>This would be the first time leaving Crabapple Cove since being drafted for the war. Something about leaving home now felt like a bad experience. But Hawkeye knew he wouldn't be walking into another M*A*S*H unit. He would be spending a few days answering a handful of meaningless questions, stay in a flash hotel, maybe hookup with a few bar girls then fly home again. </p><p>He recalled many a time he and BJ made fun of Massachusetts, ridiculing Charles's love of the place and his distinct accent. Looking back now, it was probably rude, yet Hawkeye still smiled when he thought of those times. And he smiled even more when he remembered Charles's brilliant blue eyes lock into his own.</p><p>Stop thinking about him. He's not thinking of you. </p><p>Yet Charles did think of me when he was talking to the interviewer, didn't he?<br/>
Well, he would have spoke very highly of everyone at the 4077th. That was just the kind of man he was. </p><p>But there was hope burning in the pit of Hawkeye's stomach, the kind that he knew would not go away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a very short chapter, but we're perhaps half way through the story! :) <br/>Next chapter, Hawkeye arrives in Boston and sees someone he would not expect...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I changed the number of chapters, mainly because I need more parts to really get that full slow burn experience for my writing ;)</p><p>Also I know nothing of Massachusetts, only that it's in Boston and Charles talked a lot about it in M*A*S*H so if I get any information wrong, please don't hold a grudge and try to ignore it lol!! </p><p>Enjoy! ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boston Airport was bustling with people. Hawkeye pushed his way through the crowd, carrying his trunk in one arm. He'd kept it ever since his time in the army, and when he brought it out to pack it still had dust from the M*A*S*H unit and smelt exactly like the Swamp which brought back either blissful or terrible memories. </p><p>Planning on catching a cab to the Fairmont, Hawkeye made his way for the exit. Then a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks. </p><p>"Pierce." </p><p>Whipping around, barely believing his own ears, Hawk stared at the tall man who stood in front of him. </p><p>It was Charles.</p><p>He looked relatively the same, except not in a khaki green uniform -- instead a wine red suit. A few grey hairs had sprouted from his head, but he still had the same amount of hair that Hawkeye remembered. And that usual intense stare that made Hawkeye blush deeply. </p><p>"Charles?" </p><p>"Last time I checked, that was my name." </p><p>"I didn't expect to see you ever again." </p><p>"Neither did I." </p><p>"So what are you doing here?" </p><p>"I heard you were coming to Boston. I thought I'd take you to where you are staying, that is, if you have not arranged a ride yet..." </p><p>Hawkeye swallowed his surprised and nodded. "I could save myself a few dollars, yeah...but how did you know my flight number?" </p><p>"Jonathan Andrews called me. He thought I'd like to...see you again." </p><p>"And do you? Like to see me?" </p><p>"Well, I'm here aren't I." </p><p>"That's true." </p><p>"Shall we? My car just outside, in the valet." </p><p>"Of course it is," Hawkeye grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obviously he had a Rolls Royce. What other car would he have? </p><p>It was a deep blue colour, the wheel rims shining silver in the sunlight. </p><p>"Wow, Chuck. Nice ride." </p><p>Charles didn't reply, he merely helped Hawkeye put his luggage in the back of the car and opened the door for him by the driver's seat. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Hawkeye had no idea what to say to his old friend. </p><p>'How've you been? Haven't seen you for three years. Why did you never call me? I'm in love with you.'</p><p>There was no way he could say that, even if it was the truth. </p><p>He opted for an easier approach. </p><p>"So, Charles. How have you been?" </p><p>The corner of Charles's mouth pulled upwards as though he were amused by the seemingly casual question. </p><p>"Very well, thank you Pierce. I'm Head of Thoracic Surgery. I'm not in Korea. I don't need to deal with you and Hunnicutt day in and day out, hence, my life is complete." </p><p>Hawkeye grinned. "I knew you missed me." </p><p>"I must admit, sometimes it does get a little quiet at home. I never thought I'd say this but sometimes the stench of your swill and usual intolerable banter is preferred over the cold silence of my room." </p><p>"So you could've called me." </p><p>Charles blushed and put his foot down a little harder, causing the Rolls Royce to pick up speed hurriedly. </p><p>"I apologise. I didn't think...we'd ever..." </p><p>"Meet again?" </p><p>"I suppose so." </p><p>"It wouldn't have killed you to call me. Or just tell me you were okay. I've been worried about you, for three years, Charles." </p><p>"I can look after myself perfectly, Pierce. And since when did you worry over me?" </p><p>Since I fell in love with you. </p><p>But Hawkeye merely shrugged. "You're my friend. Of course I'd be worried when I haven't heard of you for three years." </p><p>Sighing, Charles pulled over to the side of the highway. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Hawkeye. I just didn't know how to pick up the phone...I was scared. To hear your voice again. Scared that it might bring back memories I would rather forget." </p><p>"And are you? Scared? Now that I'm here?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm not. I'm...rather happy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles parked on the side of the street. </p><p>"We're here." </p><p>The hotel building loomed above them. Everything about the buildings in Massachusetts was exquisite and reminded Hawkeye of Charles. </p><p>If Charles was made of bricks, well, he would look exactly like the skyscrapers in Boston. </p><p>"Thank you. It was unexpected. But thank you," Hawkeye turned to Charles. He hoped Charles would meet his eye, but of course he did not. There was still an air of tension around the two, something that three years apart inevitably brought. </p><p>"No trouble 'tall. How...long are you going to be in Massachusetts?" </p><p>"No more than a week. Just for the interview." </p><p>"Pardon for asking, but it hardly seems like you to come all this way just to answer a reporter's questions about the hell hole you spent years hoping to get away from." </p><p>"Oh? Really?" </p><p>"Perhaps I'm mistaken, but is there another reason you came here? To see a sweetheart, perhaps?" </p><p>You could say that.</p><p>"In all honesty I was hoping to see the city you've always talked so highly about. And...maybe see you." </p><p>Charles looked flustered by that revelation. </p><p>"It seems you've got your wish." </p><p>"Yeah...well." </p><p>"Well." </p><p>"I'd better get going," Hawkeye opened the door and stepped out onto the street. </p><p>Charles continued to sit behind the wheel, awkwardly drumming it with his fingers in what was most likely a tune to a classical music piece. </p><p>"Would you like to come in? We could talk a while. Make up for lost time." </p><p>"No, I'd best be going. Honoria is expecting me back for lunch." </p><p>Charles coughed uncomfortably. Hawkeye simply nodded. </p><p>"Well, in case we don't see each other again..." </p><p>"Would you like to dine with me tonight?" </p><p>Hawkeye blinked in surprise. "Dinner?" </p><p>"Nothing formal, of course. I just thought...you said it yourself, we must make up for lost time." </p><p>"I'd love to, Charles. But...where?" </p><p>"Shall I pick you up here, say around five thirty? There is to be caviar and rye crackers. Cake, too."  </p><p>Hawkeye grinned. "Sounds expensive. Well, I'd never turn down a free dinner. Especially if it's not from a MESS tent." </p><p>That made Charles chuckle slightly, putting them more at ease. "Don't remind me." </p><p>"I'd better check in. I'll see you tonight." </p><p>Charles stepped out and opened the boot, handing over Hawkeye's luggage with a small smirk on his face. </p><p>"See you tonight, Hawkeye."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah I know nothing of luxury foods so if caviar is not generally served with rye crackers, feel free to laugh at me l</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why hello there</p><p>Slight content warning for VERY light suggestive smut :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What to wear, what to wear? </p><p>Hawkeye paced the hotel room. He felt out of place here. The silk curtains hanging from the huge glass windows probably cost more than his car back in Crabapple Cove. </p><p>And he just knew Charles's house would be even worse when it came to luxurious decor. </p><p>Sitting on the bed, Hawkeye put his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. He would worry about dressing later. He really needed a shower. </p><p> </p><p>Even the bathroom smelt expensive. It was some sort of vanilla incense. Hawkeye groaned as the hot water hit his back, soothing all the sore joints in his body. His mind wandered to another as he scrubbed himself down with the creamy soap. It smelt exactly like the aftershave Charles always used. </p><p>Hawkeye's mind wandered, closing his eyes, he imagined Charles was with him, kissing him tenderly, soft lips grazing his neck and then further down...</p><p>Great. Now he needed a cold shower. </p><p>Well, it wouldn't hurt to do whatever he needed to do, he had enough time. And would hopefully save him from a lot of frustration later on. </p><p> </p><p>Hawkeye moaned as he shakily sat on the floor of the shower, the water pouring over his head and rest of his body, washing away the mess he had just made. </p><p>That worked well. And all he had to think about was Charles. </p><p>What was wrong with him? </p><p>Mostly disgusted with himself, Hawkeye stood up and turned the shower tap off with a sigh. He tugged the towel off of the rack. It was plush and soft to his skin which just reminded him how he wasn't at home even more so. </p><p>Feelings had clouded Hawkeye's mind in a sort of confused flurry as he threw on clothes and looked himself in the mirror. His hair was greyer than last time he'd been with Charles. He wondered if Winchester even noticed that. </p><p>Hawkeye wore a blue linen shirt and black trousers. He wore the Converse shoes he had bought recently because they reminded him of BJ.<br/>
Tousling his hair into it's usual messy state, Hawkeye sighed and picked up the key to his room, locking the door behind him. </p><p>It was time to see Charles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, I shall be adding more chapters to this work as it's on going and I'm not sure how long it'll take until it ends :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawkeye sat in the car, twiddling his thumbs and listening to a classical piece on the radio. Charles hummed along with the tune, his fingers drumming the steering wheel loudly as he finally the turned the corner and went up a drive way. </p><p>The house was huge. It was more of a mansion. </p><p>Trees surrounded the area, the leaves now a shade of orange that matched grand brick house coloured a rich red. </p><p>"We're here," Charles announced, braking and turning to Hawkeye. </p><p>"My father...may not be the most welcoming. But please do not feel put out. He and my mother are good people, they just have a hard time expressing joy." </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind...listen, Charles, if it's too stressful for you, I don't need to come in." </p><p>"Nonsense. I want you to." </p><p>Charles put his hand on top of Hawkeyes for a moment, but quickly pulled his arm away as though he'd done something morally wrong. </p><p>"Shall we?" </p><p> </p><p>The oak doors were flung open as soon as they reached the entrance. A young woman, no more than twenty five, stood there. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, rolled into curls, and she had light freckles scattered across her face, mostly concealed with powdered makeup. Her lips were painted a deep rouge and her cheeks were the same colour as her eyes skimmed over to Hawkeye. </p><p>"Pierce, this is Honoria." </p><p>"Ch...Ch...Charles has told me much about you, Benjamin," Honoria shook Hawkeye's hand with a smile smile on her face. </p><p>Her accent was the same as Charles's was, only her voice was much more feminine. </p><p>"Oh, did he?" Hawkeye winked at Charles. "I had no idea your brother was so fond of me." </p><p>"Is he ever!" Honoria smiled, the colour from her cheeks fading as she grew more comfortable. "W-well, come in you two. Mother and Father are at the table." </p><p> </p><p>Hawkeye stepped inside, breathing in the warm air. It smelt like old books and tobacco, with a hint of Charles's aftershave scent. </p><p>Hawkeye followed Honoria into the dining room, which was a large area adorned with a grand chandelier above a dark oak table. On it scattered many plates of delicacies, the kinds Hawkeye only saw snippets of when it was mailed over to Charles back in the M*A*S*H. </p><p>An older man and woman sat across from each other, conversing quietly, but stopped talking immediately to stare at Hawkeye. Hawkeye knew at once it was Charles's parents. <br/>His father looked so much like him. </p><p>"Benjamin Franklin Pierce!" Charles's father stood up, approaching Hawkeye with a strained smile. <br/>Hawkeye suddenly felt something warm on the small of his back, and when he looked to his side, he noticed it was Charles's hand. </p><p>Willing himself not to blush, or even worse, become aroused by such a gesture, Hawkeye turned his attention to the man. </p><p>"It's great to meet you, er..." </p><p>"Charles." </p><p>"Right, the second." </p><p>The man's mouth twitched slightly, either in amusement or annoyance. "Indeed. Well, why don't you take a seat, young man? We have much to discuss." </p><p>Hawkeye shot a worried look to Charles who in turn looked back with a grimace. </p><p>Sitting down at the table, Hawkeye didn't even know what to do with his arms. He knew it wouldn't be taken kindly if he put his elbows on the table. He felt much like a scared school boy in the headmaster's office. </p><p>The main course was, as Charles had said, caviar and rye. Munching as delicately as he could, Hawkeye peered around at the family. Charles sat beside him, elegantly using a knife and fork to cut into a raisin bun. Honoria merely sat with an empty plate in front of her, looking down at her lap. </p><p>"So, Benjamin. My son has mentioned you. Is it true you too worked in the same unit as Charles did?" </p><p>"Uh, yeah. We did." </p><p>"Why am I not surprised," Hawkeye heard Charles's mother whisper under her breath. His heart sank. </p><p>"And my son did well there?" </p><p>Charles looked at Hawkeye, his eyes glinting. Hawkeye swallowed and wiped his mouth with the napkin. </p><p>"Yes. He was our best surgeon." </p><p>"Yet you were Chief Surgeon." </p><p>"Only because I was there first. If Charles had come before me, he would have been without a doubt." </p><p>Charles smiled softly at Hawkeye, and squeezed his hand under the table which almost made Hawkeye choke on his food. </p><p>Charles's father hummed in what seemed to be approval. He didn't seem to have much more to say. </p><p>"I trust you shan't be staying in Boston long? Here for a short visit, are you not?" Charles's mother turned to face Hawkeye. </p><p>"I'm just here for an interview. I wanna get back to Crabapple Cove as soon as I can," Hawkeye attempted to grin, but the woman merely stared at him with an intrigued look on her face. </p><p>"Quaint town, is it not? In Maine?" </p><p>"Yeah! Have you...have you been there?" </p><p>"Oh, heavens no," Charles's mother laughed forcedly, shaking her head. "I had a divorcee maid who's ex husband live there." </p><p>Hawkeye bit his lip, willing himself not to say something he'd regret to Charles's mother. </p><p>Luckily for him, the woman pushed out her chair. "It was lovely to meet you, Benjamin. Perhaps I shall see you again someday. But for now I believe I shall retire. It's been an awfully long day." </p><p>"Goodnight, ma'm." </p><p> </p><p>By the time the whole dinner affair concluded, Hawkeye was so tired from the questions and frequent snide remarks about his upbringing from Charles Winchester the Second. It was a relief to be sitting back in Charles's car, on the way back to the hotel. </p><p>"I'm terribly sorry about them. They aren't...the kindest people," Charles explained as they pulled out the driveway. </p><p>"No, it's fine. Thanks for inviting me, Charles." </p><p>"Thank you for coming. And...what you said to father, earlier. About me being a good surgeon at the MASH. You-you meant it?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"Thank you Hawkeye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They pulled up in front of the hotel. Hawkeye turned in his seat, staring at Charles. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For inviting me to see your family." </p><p>"You don't need to thank me. They were horribly rude...apart from Honoria." </p><p>Hawkeye held his hand up to stop Charles from talking. "No. Charles. I enjoyed my time. Really." </p><p>They gazed at each other in a sort of thankful trance. </p><p>Hawkeye felt himself wanting to lean in.</p><p> Then Charles suddenly cleared his throat, snapping them both out of it. </p><p>"Well, it's getting late..." </p><p>"Come for a nightcap." </p><p>"Pardon?" </p><p>Hawkeye bit the inside of his cheek. It just slipped out. </p><p>"You don't have to, but I'd love to spend more time with you." </p><p>Charles looked like he was about to decline, but his mouth shut and he nodded. "I'd like that, Hawkeye." </p><p> </p><p>They entered the hotel room, shutting the door behind them. </p><p>"Champagne?" Hawkeye asked, walking over to the mini bar. </p><p>"That must cost you a fortune." </p><p>"No, the people who invited me for the interview pay for all expenses. May as well take advantage of it," Hawkeye winked. Charles blushed and smiled shyly, lowering his head. </p><p>"Well, if you put it that way." </p><p>Glass after glass was poured until the bottle was empty. Both were quite drunk by the time they had finished. </p><p>"I think we overdid it," Hawkeye slurred, laughing. Charles in turn laughed. </p><p>"I think we did." </p><p>Then it was that silence again. The kind that made Hawkeye want to kiss him. </p><p>And he did. </p><p>He wasn't sure if it was the courage from the booze, or just simple impulse...probably a bit of both. </p><p>But Hawkeye kissed Charles. </p><p>Charles's lips were soft, welcoming and warm. For a moment Winchester didn't respond, for he was merely in shock, but soon he reciprocated the kiss and opened his mouth to let Hawkeye's tongue in.</p><p>Hawkeye got off from his chair and sat on Charles's lap, hardly believing that he was actually kissing him. </p><p>Charles wrapped his arms around Hawkeye, hungrily kissing him and moving his head down to nip at Hawkeye's neck. Pierce moaned, his fingers tangling in Charles's hair.</p><p>Then he put his hand on Charles's stomach, reaching lower.</p><p>"Hawk...Pierce!" </p><p>Charles stood up suddenly, knocking Hawkeye off of his lap.  </p><p>"I'm sorry..." Hawkeye gulped. He sat on the floor looking up at Charles in shame. "I'm so damn sorry..." </p><p>"No, it is I who should be. I...I lead you on. I must go." </p><p>"Charles, you can't drive, you're drunk." </p><p>"I'll call Honoria down in the lobby. I'd better leave." </p><p>Hawkeye watched as the man he was just kissing passionately headed for the door. </p><p>"So thats it?" </p><p>Charles turned around half angrily. "What did you expect?" </p><p>"Certainly you not kissing me back. I mean something to you, Charles. Don't hide it." </p><p>"You mean nothing to me, Pierce." </p><p>And with that, Charles slammed the door, leaving Hawkeye on the floor in disbelief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will be continued!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only thing the next morning that surpassed the pain of Hawkeye's hangover was the memory of Charles last night. </p><p>Groaning and rolling over to one side, Hawkeye tried his best not to throw up as he made his way to the bathroom. </p><p>One he had taken a shower and brushed his teeth, Hawkeye's hangover did feel somewhat better which was for the best. He had an interview to attend to today. </p><p>He tried not think about Winchester. He blamed himself for doing what he did. He had put Charles in an uncomfortable position...yet, Winchester kissed him back. Hawkeye knew what he felt. </p><p>The love was requited. </p><p>But it wasn't easy, nothing was. Having homosexual tendencies...let alone a relationship would be social suicide. And although it wasn't as important to Hawkeye, he knew that reputation meant everything to Charles. </p><p>Well, Charles wouldn't have to worry about it. He obviously had no wish of seeing Hawkeye again. </p><p> </p><p>The sooner he was out of Massachusetts, the better. </p><p> </p><p>Hawkeye caught a cab to the address the Boston Globe had mailed him. It was a tall burgundy brick building, probably about five stories high. Sighing, Hawkeye thanked the cab driver, forked over the cash, and went up the stairs that lead to the main entrance. </p><p>The lady at the reception already knew who he was. </p><p>"Doctor Pierce," she shook his hand with a warm smile, "Mr Andrews is waiting for you. Floor three, office 2b." </p><p>"Thank you..." </p><p>"Sarah." </p><p>Hawkeye grinned at her, his eyes raking over her body. "Sarah." </p><p> </p><p>"Benjamin Franklin Pierce." </p><p>A stout middle aged man with a receding hairline who sat behind a dark oak desk greeted Hawkeye on floor three.</p><p>The office was relatively small, with one large window behind the man's desk that overlooked the rest of the city.</p><p> "I'm Jonathon Andrews. We talked on the phone." </p><p>Shaking his hand, Hawkeye forced a smile out. "Nice to meet you." </p><p>"Cigarette?" </p><p>Jonathon held one out for Hawkeye.</p><p>"Oh, no thank you. I don't smoke." </p><p>Jonathan nodded, lighting himself one, then peering over at Hawkeye again. </p><p>"Thank you for coming. I'd just like to ask you a few questions, and..." </p><p>A knock on the door came. Hawkeye almost lost his breakfast when he realised who it was. </p><p>"Doctor Winchester!" Jonathon stood up, shaking Charles's hand. "I needn't introduce you two," he laughed, looking over to Hawkeye who still sat there with a shocked look on his face. </p><p>"I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner, Benjamin, but Charles has agreed to come today. I thought it would be wonderful if I could interview the two of you together, you know, being colleagues and all." </p><p>"We were colleagues," Charles corrected, a grimace crossing his face as he reluctantly met Hawkeye's gaze. "Well, shall we get this over with?" </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed we shall. So I assume you've signed the contract, Doctor Pierce?" </p><p>Hawkeye nodded. "Yeah." </p><p>"Wonderful! Then let us begin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! Chapter 11. <br/>Woah, that's a lot of chapters so far<br/>But it's almost over :) </p><p>Thank you whoever left kudos, and/or read this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you two met at the 4077th M*A*S*H, in Uijeonbu, am I correct?" </p><p>"Yes," Charles said before Hawkeye could say anything. </p><p>"Benjamin, what were your first impressions of Doctor Winchester? Did you two get on well?" </p><p>Hawkeye looked up to create eye contact with Charles, a blush forming on his face. "At first, no. I found him too upper crust. And I thought he was going to be like...well, there was a man before him, a Major, who was intolerable. We all called him Ferret Face. I wasn't planning on getting to know Charles much, because he was only temporarily assigned until Fra- the other surgeon came back. But he didn't, and Charles stayed. We used to argue a lot, but over time we respected each other and shared a sort of mutual respect. Charles is a gifted surgeon. That respect budded into friendship." </p><p>Charles's mouth twitched slightly in what could be easily missed, but nevertheless, it was a smile. And something warm with love and longing exploded in Hawkeye's chest. </p><p>"I see. So, you two shared a friendship. I do believe, there was another surgeon on your team. What was he like?" </p><p>"Hunnicutt," Charles piped up, "Shared the tent with Hawkeye and I. He too is a gifted surgeon. And a good man. Hawkeye and him...they were best friends. And they got on my nerves with their constant joking and chatter. But...they soon became my friends too." </p><p>"And what do you think about the rest of the 4077th? Did you all get on well?" </p><p>"We were like a big family. When you've stayed in that place as long as I did, you can't afford to make enemies. Sure, there were some people who weren't as well liked as the other, but we all did our job. And we were all very good at it." </p><p>"That leads us to my next question. Why do you think the 4077 M*A*S*H had such a high survival rate?" </p><p>"The people. The people were the best." </p><p>Charles nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "Our commanding officer at the time, Colonel Potter...Sherman. He had been in two world wars. He ran our unit fairly and with a level head. He was like a father to us all. I couldn't have asked for a better C.O." </p><p>Hawkeye smiled at the recollection. "Yeah. Sherman Potter. What a guy." </p><p>"Sounds truly like the staff at the 4077th worked perfectly together." </p><p>"We did. They were the best people I've ever worked with," Charles said. Hawkeye agreed. </p><p>"Benjamin, I've heard a few reports about your conduct in the army. I heard you did not respect your superior officers, and you set up a distillery in your tent. Anything to say about that? People would like to hear your point of view. It's seen as mostly disrespectful and disgusting on your part. But theres more than one side to a story, isn't there?" </p><p>Hawkeye sighed.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm a doctor. I'm not regular army. I did what I knew was right. I made it a rule for myself to not respect anyone who send kids out to get shot up. Anyone at the M*A*S*H will know what I'm talking about. We saw more blood there, heard more cries and pleadings to die, in a day than what other people would hear in their whole lives. I guess that's why I don't take it kindly when the brass come barging into our doors, telling us to fix them up faster so they can get back to fighting quicker. And the distillery, well, drinking was just our way of coping, forgetting about the mess and the horrible situation we were thrown in." </p><p>Charles had stared at Hawkeye the whole time with a sad smile on his face. He knew, and agreed, with everything. </p><p>"Do you agree with this, Doctor Winchester?" </p><p>"I do. Whole heartedly. Pierce did act oddly at times. To be fair, most times. And that might come across as weird or crazy. And to me, at first, it did. But the longer I was there, the more I could see that everything he did, had the guts to say, it was what everyone there was feeling. And I am thankful to him for it." </p><p>Jonathon nodded. "Thank you both kindly for your time today. It's been a very eye opening experience, and thank you for your service. I'm sure it was not easy, in Korea. I daren't think what life was like there. But by taking this interview, more people will understand what it was like for the veterans of war, and the medics who served them." </p><p>Hawkeye stood up, and so did Charles. They both shook Jonathan's hand and walked out together. </p><p> </p><p>Now came the hard part.</p><p>Talking after last night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will be continued!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was cold and it bit at Hawkeye's ears as he and Charles walked out of the front entrance. </p><p>"That went better than I expected," Hawkeye turned to Charles with a strained grin that soon faded when the other man wouldn't meet his eye.</p><p>"Charles?" </p><p>"Hawkeye, about last night..." </p><p>"No, please. You don't need to say anything. I know how you feel already..." </p><p>"But you don't." </p><p>"I'm sorry? What?" </p><p>Charles met Hawkeye's gaze gingerly, his eyes a storm of fear and regret. </p><p>"Could we...talk. Some place more private." </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>Hawkeye followed Charles down the steps in into his parked Rolls Royce, his heart thumping in his mouth. </p><p>They drove for a long time in silence, Hawkeye not knowing where Winchester was taking him. When he asked, he was merely shut down with a "Wait and see."</p><p>Then they pulled up by the side of a river. The Charles River, to be exact. </p><p>Hawkeye laughed a little when he realised where they were. "Charles at the Charles River. What could be more ironic." </p><p>Charles didn't answer. He just sat there, looking down at his lap, his eyes dull. </p><p>Hawkeye sighed and sat back. "Why did you bring me here?" </p><p>"I...I don't know." </p><p>"Goddamnit Charles. You can't just drag me along, and tell me you don't know why we're here. There's obviously something on your mind, so just spit it out." </p><p>Charles looked surprised at Hawkeye's sudden outburst, but his facial expression quickly returned to melancholy. "You're right, Hawkeye. There is something on my mind, but the is is what, and the what is who. And the who...well, it's you." </p><p>Under normal circumstances, Hawkeye would have made a joke about the way Charles worded it, but this didn't feel like at all an appropriate time to throw a wise crack into the mix. Especially when he felt that Charles had a lot on his mind that soon he was going to find out about. </p><p>"I'm on your mind?" </p><p>"You've always been on my mind. Hawkeye, before I tell you anything...I want to explain to you why I didn't contact you ever since Korea." </p><p>"Charles, you don't need to explain yourself, I get it..." </p><p>Charles held up his hand to signal Hawkeye to stop talking.</p><p>"No, please. I need to say this...</p><p>Ever since I left Korea, I've wanted to forget. Forget that I was ever there. Forget the wounded, the shelling, the snipers, the blood...the blood of children in which congealed in my shoes day in and day out.</p><p>And then there was you. </p><p>And, I suppose, Hunnicutt and Margaret and everyone else...but it was you that stayed on my mind. For three years, Hawkeye, I've only thought of you. But I never talked to you. I didn't have the guts to just dial your number and say, Hello Hawkeye. How have you been? I miss you.</p><p>I didn't want to remind you of...of what we'd been through. Because deep down I knew you wanted to forget Korea as much as I did. I saw you during those last days and... I thought that if I called, it would just break you all over again.</p><p>I thought you hated me, Hawkeye. And just as soon as I felt like I could move on, you come back into my life again. And then you kiss me. </p><p>And I kissed you back because it's you that I want to be with. But I don't know how to be..." </p><p>Charles never got to finish that sentence.</p><p>Hawkeye crushed his lips against his, running his hands through Charles's hair, just like they had last night. And this time Charles didn't push him away. </p><p>Breaking away from the kiss, they leant against each other, forehead to forehead. Hawkeye breathed in the scent of Charles's musky cologne and the faint smell of Cognac, and he felt like he was home. </p><p>"It's ok to be confused. I'm not asking you to have everything figured out. But all I know is that I love you." </p><p>Charles looked at Hawkeye with such tenderness and passion, then leant in again, his lips brushing against Hawkeye's cheek, then his neck. </p><p>"I love you too, Benjamin Franklin Pierce."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh!!! Two chapters to go! <br/>Thanks so much for coming along on this ride :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING FOR SMUT</p><p>(skip chapter if you're not into that)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it back to Hawkeye's hotel room and wasted no time once the door was shut. </p><p>Hawkeye instantly pounced on Charles, kissing him with such fervour it knocked Winchester back onto the bed. Charles unlocked his lips from Hawkeyes, panting heavily. </p><p>"Whats wrong?" Hawkeye's heart dropped. He didn't want to have a repeat of the other night. </p><p>Had he come across as too needy? </p><p>"Hawkeye, if we are to make love, it shan't be like two horny teenagers in the back of a car." </p><p>Hawkeye swallowed, his eyes reluctantly meeting Charles's. </p><p>"Let me show you." </p><p>Before Hawkeye knew it, he was flipped onto his back, Charles pinning him against the sheets. </p><p>He had never been in this position before.</p><p>"What're you..." </p><p>Gasping suddenly as Charles's lips grazed the sensitive spot on his neck, all the heat from Hawkeye's body rushed steadily into his groin. "Oh god, Charles..." he moaned against the other man, squirming in pleasure as Winchester pulled his shirt down to kiss his collar bone. </p><p>"Shall we get rid of these?" Charles smirked, pointing to Hawkeye's clothes. Pierce nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>He had never been undressed by a man before. It was always delicate woman's hands, and this...this felt even better. Charles's hands were large and strong, yet soft and sensual as he undid Hawkeye's top and pulled down his trousers. </p><p>Hawkeye sat up to undo Charles's tie, making the other man smile as Hawkeye fumbled at getting off his suit. </p><p>"Here. Let me." </p><p>Charles put his hands on top of Hawkeye's, guiding his way into undoing the suit and the rest of his clothes. </p><p>Soon they were both skin against skin, like pure silk, made for each other. At first they merely cuddled and kissed, tangling the sheets around them in heated ardour, but as Hawkeye felt something hard pressing up against his stomach, he laughed against Charles's lips, looking down. </p><p>Blushing, Winchester looked down also, then back up at Hawkeye, gasping with pleasure as his partner took hold of it, giving two sensual strokes. </p><p>"Hawkeye...dear god..." </p><p>Charles flipped Hawkeye over so his face and painfully erect girth pressed against the mattress. </p><p>Charles grabbed hold of Hawkeye as he pushed his way in, sweating avidly. Hawkeye moaned, clawing at the sheets and tugging at the corner of his pillow as Charles thrusted into him, perfectly, heatedly and passionately. </p><p> </p><p>By the time it was over, the two were out of breath and had collapsed into each other's arms, Charles peppering kisses along Hawkeye's face until they drifted off into a sleep, limbs entangled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning light drifted through the gap in the curtains, the sound of the city outside a mere hum in the distance. Hawkeye stirred, and felt something next to him. </p><p>So last night was real. </p><p>Smiling with happiness, Hawkeye softly kissed Charles's nose and then his lips, causing the other man to mutter in his sleep and eventually open his eyes. As soon as they met each other's gaze, they instantly embraced each other closer, Hawkeye swinging his leg over Charles's hip. </p><p>"Good morning," Hawkeye murmured. </p><p>"Good morning," Charles replied, his voice a muffled and sleepy buzz into Hawkeye's neck. It was perfect. </p><p>The room smelt sweetly of love and Charles's expensive cologne, and as Hawkeye slowly drifted off to sleep once more, he smiled to himself as Charles pulled him in closer. </p><p>This was perfect.</p><p>Massachusetts was no longer just a place. It was where Charles was. The man he loved.</p><p>Hawkeye knew that the next thing he would do when he awoke was cancel his flight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew! What a run it's been! This story was only meant to be five chapters long-- I'm so glad I made it more than that. <br/>I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. <br/>Stay tuned, for I shall definitely be writing more M*A*S*H fics. </p><p>Love, <br/>Kay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>